Parent Talk
by idiot9
Summary: Will Dimitri survive Janine and Abe's 'chat? Post Last Sacrifice. The second chapter is finally done!
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri Belikov is an extremely dangerous man. He was not only the ex-guardian of the late Lord Ivan Zeklos, but also the one who brought back the famous Rose Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir (who is now Queen) when they escaped from St. Vladmir Academy. To top that off, he was a Strigoi for a short amount of time until Vasilisa transformed him back. He later then broke Rose Hathaway out of jail and helped her put Princess Vasilisa on the throne when she was accused of murdering Queen Tatiana. All in all, Dimitri Belikov is a man feared by every living being. It's no wonder that people called him "God".

This, however, does not stop him from wanting to run far, far away when Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway are, in Abe's words, 'having a small chat' with him. The two 'bumped into' Dimitri as he passed through the hallway, and invited him to walk with them. Dimitri knew he couldn't refuse. After all, he had known this would happen for a long time. It would only get worse if he put it off.

"So Belikov," Abe said causally as he swung an arm around Dimitri's shoulders. It was an awkward position as Dimitri was taller than him. "You fancy my daughter?"

"Ibrahim!" Janine threw him a disapproving look.

"What?" Abe replied with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Let me handle this."

Dimitri swallowed nervously. The words 'Let me handle this' did not sound good. At all. Especially if they came from the legendary Janine Hathaway.

"Guardian Belikov," Janine started, her tone all business.

"Dimitri," Dimitri interrupted. "Please call me Dimitri."

A light frown appeared on Janine's forehead.

"Okay then. Dimitri. How long have you and Rose been…romantically involved?" She narrowed her eyes at Abe, who chuckled at her brief, uncertain pause as he withdrew his arm from Dimitri's slightly taller frame. Dimitri hesitated for a split second before answering.

"The day before the Strigoi attacked the school."

Janine's eyebrows vanished into her hair. "You were aware that Rose was underage, were you not?"

Averting his eyes, Dimitri gave a little nod. "Yes." He replied guiltily.

If it was possible, Janine's eyebrows went even higher.

"Did you…" She stopped suddenly, the faintest blush on her cheeks. Dimitri found himself blushing as he too, realized what the next question was.

"Did you do anything inappropriate?"

Abe laughed out loud this time, making the color on the other man's cheeks deepen even more.

"Did you?" Janine repeated when Dimitri didn't reply. Hundreds of answers ran through Dimitri's head as he tried to pick a suitable one. He couldn't really tell the truth; Abe and Janine might decide to make him, ahem, disappear for a while. But he couldn't exactly lie either; they would beat the living daylight out of him when they found out the truth. It didn't matter which one he chose; he was in serious, serious trouble. They will skin him alive and feed him to the wolves, then use his remains to play fetch with the Psi-hounds.

Praying silently, Dimitri took a deep breath as he prepared to answer the question that will sign his death wish. Who ever up there watching over him, however, must have heard his prayers and decided to let him live a little longer, because the moment he opened up his mouth to talk, his princess in shining armour appeared.

"Dimitri!"

The three of them then turned around to see Rose running towards them. Letting out a shaky, relieved breath, Dimitri held up a hand for Rose to take, but then drew it back when he remembered they had an audience. But Rose being Rose, ignored Dimitri's 'thoughtfulness' and laced her fingers thorough his.

"Mom, old man. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Language, Rose," scolded Janine.

"You know, Rose, you could call me daddy," Abe paused for a moment. "You too, Dimitri."

"Yeah." Rose dragged out the word. "Well, Daddy Dearest, Lissa and Christian are going out, so Dimitri and I are going too. Now, please excuse us."

"Have fun." Abe waved his hand in dismissal. Janine gave Dimitri a look that clearly said: 'This talk isn't over. You have some explaining to do, mister.'.

The two of them said their goodbyes and walked away, hand in hand. Just as they were a few steps away, Janine stopped them.

"Did you, Dimitri?"

Dimitri didn't hesitate this time. He turned around and answered truthfully.

"Yes."

He didn't answer Rose's questioning look, nor did he stick around to see Janine and Abe's reaction. He didn't dare to.

* * *

Review and Visit our profile to collect your very own online cookie (The eating kind, not the kind that gives your computer headaches.)! The site wouldn't let me put a link on here.-Idiot602

Thanks for reading.-Idiot9

How boring was Idiot9's AN?.-Idiot602


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Idiot 9: I know I don't usually do A/Ns at the beginning of my stories, but because it has been over ONE YEAR since I posted the first chapter of Parent Talk, I thought it might be a good idea to do one now. So, to all those that read the first chapter, sorry for such a long wait:) This chapter is dedicated to LittleMissHugALot who kept pushing me to write a second chapter for this story.

* * *

Abe had to laugh at the look on Janine's face.

Gone was the composed expression of a guardian with a killer reputation, and instead in place was a mixture of horror, shock, and…relief?

In a move that was unlike himself, he waited patiently for her to start talking, knowing she needed the time to sort out her thoughts. Truth be told, Abe himself wasn't all that surprised. He had always known something was going on between Rose and Belikov; her little stunt to Russia was a dead giveaway, and it was just a short matter of time before they took their relationship to the next level.

He couldn't deny that he wasn't happy though.

Abe knew Rose was the irresponsible one between the two of them. What he didn't expect was Belikov agreeing to go along with her. He thought Belikov would've had the sense to wait until Rose was of age before progressing to a more intimate stage, or better yet, not progressing at all.

After all, Rose was his daughter. If he could, he would've gladly shot all of the males that showed any interest in her.

"Ibrahim, she was still under age!" Janine suddenly exclaimed, jolting Abe out of his thoughts. "He was her mentor; he should've known better!"

"Sometimes these things just happen," Abe said. "There's no stopping it."

"But she was underage!" She repeated, waving her hands around. This was the first time in a very long while Abe has seen Janine be so worked up about something.

When he first met her, he was intrigued by the beautiful young woman that smiled and flirted with several members of the opposite sex. She seemed like the party-girl type, with her exotic looks and teasing smiles, yet when she was with her charge, her whole demeanor changed; she became the fierce, able guardian that would do anything to protect the moroi she was assigned to.

Such a curious creature she was.

So Abe made it his quest to get to know her. At first there were the little conversations when they 'bumped' into each other on the streets. Then there were the flowers he would send to her once a week. Naturally, they became more like casual lovers than acquaintances. The more Abe got to know her, the more fascinated he became.

Things were going great; they went on the occasional dates, spent a few nights at each other's places and most importantly, it wasn't serious - no promises, no vows, nothing like that. In his line of work, promises were dangerous. Promises could easily be exploited; one would only make promises when he had a death wish.

That was until the night Janine showed up at his place, guardian face on, and walked passed him into his living room without saying a word.

He had followed after her, watching her as she stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed in front of her, feet shoulder width apart. Abe waited for her to start talking, but she remained silent until he sat down.

"I'm pregnant," she said simply.

For once, the infamous Abe Mazur was at a loss for words while his brain struggled to process the words. "You're what?" he had asked, dumbfounded.

"Pregnant."

Her voice was rid of emotions, but when Abe's mind suddenly kicked into gear, he saw that her body was trembling and her eyes were frightened. Quickly standing, he guided her to sit on the couch as thousands of things whirled through his mind, some of them ways to approach the situation, others pictures of what his future would be like with a family by his side.

He had shook his head when those thoughts appeared; he couldn't afford to have a family, it was simply too risky.

The two of them had talked until early next day, both deciding that it was best if their unborn child did not know who its father was.

"_It's for the best," _he kept telling himself then.

Abe saw Janine two times after that night. Once when she told him the sex of their baby, and the second time after Janine had given birth to the delicate squirming bundle that he had held in his arms for a while.

"_It's for the best,"_ he had repeated to himself as he walked out of the hospital.

Throughout the years, Abe kept an eye on his daughter, but never revealed himself to her. He watched as she grew into a beautiful young woman like her mother, with a temper like his that landed her in trouble with a lot of the teachers at the Academy.

When she ran away with the Dragomir princess (queen now, he corrected himself), he did not step in because he trusted her to take care of herself. That didn't mean he didn't assign two of his most trusted men to shadow the two teens though.

He was head deep in his business the next time she disappeared. It wasn't until Janine's panicked phone call that he realized he hadn't checked on Rose for a few weeks. After pulling some strings and contacts, he found her in Russia, and when he heard that the Alchemist girl was with her, he 'asked' her to accompany Rose to wherever she needed to go.

Russia was not the safest place on earth for his daughter to be alone, and if he couldn't be with her, then he made sure someone else could. When the Alchemist rang him saying that Rose was injured, however, he knew he _had_ to appear in her life and convince her to go back to America.

Thus, the cat was out of the bag and the rest was, as they said, history.

He was quite proud of Rose; only his daughter would be framed for murdering the queen, escape prison, and break about a dozen laws _all _at the tender age of eighteen.

Janine's voice broke through his thoughts again. "How could he?"

"I don't know," Abe replied, glancing sideways at her. "But I sure as hell want to find out."

Her lips presses into a thin line, and her frown returned. The two walked in silence until she spoke as they turned around a corner. "She's grown up too fast, Ibrahim."

"I know," he answered as the familiar pangs of regret of not being able to be in his daughter's life as she grew up returned.

Janine sighed. "It seems like that she was still a baby yesterday, and today she's got a boyfriend..."

"At least Belikov's a good man," he told her. It was true; Olena Beilkova's son was an honorable, dedicated man, and most importantly, he was one of the few that could keep up with Rose.

"She made the right choice," the corner of Janine's lips lifted, making her look more like the carefree woman he first met all those years ago.

"That she did," Abe said, and picked up his pace, forcing a confused Janine to match his stride. "Now let's hurry."

"Why?"

"Because we've got a hunting trip to plan."

**END**

* * *

A/N:

Idiot 9: Hiya again! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and/or alerts. I love you all! Oh, and special thanks to Katrozabelikov17 who suggested to do the second chapter in Janine and Abe's p.o.v; thankies!


End file.
